paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Blackout
Ocean says title It's night time and the pups are about to have din........... Marie:It's mine! Chase:Shut Up Marie! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Marie:Give it back Chase! ChaseBut it's not even yours! Marie:Actually it is,so give it back! Chase:NEVER! Marie:GIVE IT TO ME! Marshall:I hate to say this Skye:Me too,but... Both:SHUT UP! Others:Yeah! Marie:Fine,but Chase has to give me my bone back. Chase:It's not yours Zuma:Actually it is. Pups:............................................................. Ryder:PUPS! Marissa:Dinner! Rocky:Yes fried rice Friday! Rubble:I can taste it now Ocean:Let's hurry so Marie dosn't eat it all Marie:Hey! Ocean:What! I didn't call you a pig! Hey I know your new nickname Marie:What is it? Ocean:(Playing)FAT,UGLY,PIG! Marie:(Playing with her)YOU ARE SO GETTING IT! Ocean:Catch me if you can! Oh wait your fat so i'll go as sssssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww as possible HA Ha Ha Ha! Marie:Got Ya! Ocean:Dang it! After dinner... Zuma:That was great food Ocean:Yeah Marie's owner is the best cook in the world! Marie:Give It Back! Chase:No way ugly! Both:Uh OH Marshall:Marie! Quit it! Marie:Chase needs to give my bone back though Chase:NO WAY! Skye:That's it! You Two SEPERATE! Marie:Fine! Chase:I never liked you anyway! In fact I hate you MARIE! Marie:(Marie in tears)Who cares! Marie goes to the elevator and Chase heads to Ryder's room Marie:(Crying)WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rosa:Are you ok Marie:(Still crying)No! Rosa:W.I.W(What is wrong) Marie:(Crying more)Chase hates me and everyone else might too! Rosa:You're such a drama queen at times! Marie:But you don't understand! Rosa:Marie i'm you best friend.I know you though and though. Marie:Ok I can be rediculos at times! There happy!? Rosa:Very> Meanwhile... Chase:Ryder,do you think Marie hates me now? Ryder:Why do you ask?? Chase:Because we were fighting and I told Marie I hate her. Marissa:(eavesdropping)WHAT! Ryder:Go away Marissa! Marissa:But Chase hates Marie! Chase:No I don't! Ryder:Apollogize Chase:What! Marissa:Apollogize and we mean to Marie Ryder:Do it or you grounded Chase:Ok Rocky:Guys come here! Mayor Gooday:There it a storm heading this way and we have a chance of having a blackout,so everyone stay inside building and away from elevators,windows and unsturdy bathtubs.Thank you. Lighting hits Adventure bay electricity wires and causes a blackout In the elevator Rosa:There is no light Marie:And we can't go up the elevator Both:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Meanwhile upstairs....... Ocean: (reading a magazine) So Zuma, do you think- (The lights go out) Zuma: What! What! What happened! Ocean: I can't hear you! It's to dark in here! Zuma: That makes NO sense. Rocky: Pups! Where are-- CRASH! Zuma: Rocky, was that you? Rocky: I think so.... Zuma: Then watch it! (A candle lights up a small space) (Ocean is holding it) Ocean: Boys! Rocky: Sorry..... Zuma: Ok, let's look for more candles and some flashlights. Rocky: And other pups. Ocean: Ok. Zuma: A flashlight! (He turns it on) Ocean: Here's a second candle Rocky. Rocky: (lighting it) So where did you get these candles? Ocean: It's a homemade spa. Zuma: So that's what you were doing when I caught you wearing salad! Ocean: It's a cucumber treatment! Rocky: Never mind! Let's go down stairs and get more light. Zuma: The elevator doesn't work Rocky. Rocky: NOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! Ocean: YES! I've got an idea! Rocky get a string, Zuma give me your flashlight. Zuma: Here. (Gives her his flashlight) Rocky: Here. (Gives her a rope) Ocean: You two stay here with your candles. I'm gonna get some more light, food in case we need it, and rescue the rest. Both: Good luck! (Ocean pries open the door, ties the rope around her, and jumps down) Zuma: OH MY GOSH GRAB THE ROPE!!!!! (The two barley catch it) Rocky: Whew! In the elevator....... Rosa: I'm so scared! Marie: A-Are we D-dead!? (They look up and see a light) Both: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Ocean: It's me! Rosa: OCEANS DEAD!!!!!!!! Both: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ocean: NO! I have a flashlight! (She waves it around) Both: Whew! (Ocean shines the light over an emergency exit and jumps down) Ocean: I'm going down there to get food, light, and save the rest. Marie: Okay. Ocean: You two climb the rope. (They both go at the same time) (The rope snaps) Ocean: What are you doing!? Rosa: Uh.... Marie: (sarcastically) Bowling! Zuma: Uh.... the, rope kinda, broke...... Ocean: *sigh* Just stay! Rocky: No problem. Ocean: WHAT! The emergency exit! It's too small! Ocean: Marie, sadly, your the only one who can make it through. Marie: What's that supposed to mean?! Ocean: What about no pup is too big Ryder!!! Marie: 'll get food. Ocean: Get Skye too, she can fit, and Rubble. Marie: Got it. Ocean: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Rosa: What is it!!! Ocean: CAEL!!!! (There's pecking coming from the side of the elevator) Ocean: GET CAEL TOO!!! (Marie crawls through the door) Marie: Skye! Rubble! (They appear with a flashlight) Marie: Come with me. (Cael is on Skyes head) Marie: You too. Lets go! (They go up) (Marie gets cheese, rice, and apples) (In the elevator) Marie: Ok. Got them. Ocean: Oh Cael! Cael: Tweet! Rosa: IN COMING! (She throws Rocky and Zuma cheese) (The lights turn on) (The elevator goes down) At the bottom............ Marie: I'M SORRY CHASE!!!!! Chase: I'M SORRY MARIE! (They hug) All: Awwwww. At the top......... Zuma: Power! Rocky: Makes pups forget about US! The End